Black Angel, White Devil
by Roaring Flames
Summary: What do u do when your new friend is a demon? Panic and run or Accept it and be it's friend? A Kamiya Karou Story


Black Angel White Devil-Part One  
BY: Roaring Flames  
  
AN: Hey guys it's me. I had this really cool dream about Karou and I decided to make it into a Fan Fiction story so here we go!!!!! Please note that im typing the thoughts of an eight year old so please be nice and imagine how an eight year old would tell this story. The next chapter I'll write normally, right it's the prelude to the story.  
  
Fukai Mori (Deep Forest)  
(AN: Karou is the narrator in this story.)  
  
Hello my name is Kamiya Karou and two months ago my mother died because of tuberculosis, what ever that is. Well that's at least what my father said and im now living in an inn where my dad works. Yesterday I turned eight years old and im very happy that my dad got some time off to play with me. He normally works with his boss and he never tucks me in at night.  
  
When I was playing with my dad he kept looking at the giant tree behind the inn. My dad told me that he and mommy met under that tree. He said it was love at first sight, but the weird thing about that tree was that priests kept coming by everyday and prayed to the tree. They said that some guy named "Sanzo" sealed a demon up at the top of the tree and that they pray to keep its spirit at rest. I then thought about how lonely it must have been up there at the top of the tree and Himura-san agreed with me. Himura-san is one of my dad's business partners and that he helps him with his work, what ever that is.  
  
Himura-san friend named Tomoe watches after me when daddy and Himura- san aren't around (Mostly at night). Today I heard a strange noise coming from the tree and Tomoe told me that I was most likely hearing things. But I didn't, I heard someone call me and it was crying. So I got out of bed and slide open the door. I felt the cold wind blowing in my face and stepped out towards the tree. I kept walking forward to the tree and I heard the voice getting louder.  
  
It scared me, at one point I thought I heard someone running behind me and I turned around to find nothing there. I now had my back against the tree and heard something like a chains rattle right above me. But, it was high up in the tree and heard a loud footstep behind me. I turned around to find a monster coming right at me! I then grabbed one of the lower branches and started climbing up the tree as fast as I could. I then looked up to find a giant plateau of leaves right above my head. I looked down and saw the monster was climbing the tree!  
  
The leaves then parted right above me and I climbed up and sat down on the leaves breathing hard. I looked around and saw that the I was in some type of tree house made out of leaves (Without walls). I heard the chains again and saw a person lying down on the leaves. I moved closer to get a better view and saw that this person looked different then everybody else. Extremely long brown hair, a pair of fangs hanging out of it's mouth, and a pair of claws to top it all off with. 'Wait! Claws? Fangs?! IT'S THE DEMON OF THE SACRED TREE!!!'  
  
'Oh Kami-sama! is this the person who was calling out to me? Oh well, I wonder if those are real ears'. I thought for a second, and then I started to tug on its ears and poke at its claws. I then felt the house move up and down violently. Oh Kami-sama! It's the monster! The floor gave way a little and I found myself behind the demon. The monster then pulled itself up and approached me. For some reason instead of praying for my life, I looked at the chains on the demons arms. They were gone? I looked around for the chains and saw nothing.  
  
I looked at the demon and saw it move its arms. It then got up right in front of me and yawned. It saw it move its head left to right and then cracked every part of its body (like if your back was stiff, you would then crack it). The monster backed up a bit and then glared at the demon. The demon then tilt it's head to the side slightly and said "Yan gala moresnce." I had no clue to what the demon was saying but it looked like it was scaring the crap out of the monster.  
  
The monster then charged at the demon in a blind rage and the demon just cracked its knuckles then jumped out of the tree with the monster. The sun was coming up and I was 17 feet off the ground, stuck in a tree. Not a good way to start your morning but what the heck. I watched as the monster tried to claw at the demon, who was dodge like it was nothing and kicked it in the face as it did a back flip. The demon then charged at the monster and I saw it get cut in half with the demon's claws. The attack was so strong that a crater formed where the impact to place. The demon then licked its claws like a cat and jumped up to where I was.  
  
It held out its hand, smiled and said "Yangen higen." (AN: That's not German people) I just stared at it and it stared back. "Umm can you get me down?" I asked as nicely as I could. It scratched its head in utter confusion and then pointed to the ground. "Uangen sheta?" it asked me. I then shook my head up and down. I then found myself on the demon's back and we were falling out of the tree. 'Wait...FALLING?!?!' I screamed as we dropped 17 feet and then gently landed on the ground. I then ran away from the demon and back into my room. I slid the door shut and fell onto my futon. I then heard the door slide open...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Review and I'll update!!!! 


End file.
